The Hunt For Dish Boggett
by langstonlover
Summary: When Dish & Jasper have a one night stand, that ends up getting Jasper pregnant, Dish, who doesn't want to be a father, runs away, and hides out with his father Rafe, & brother JT in Wyoming. Meanwhile, Gus & Captain Call head off to Clara's ranch in Nebraska to find Dish, but at the same time a pregnant Jasper & a very concerned Newt, embark on their own hunt for Dish Boggett.


Dish knocked on the door of the Covington's big ranch house. It hadn't been a very long ride from Southern Montana into Northern Wyoming, especially at the speed he'd been riding, but he was still in pretty bad shape from the ride. No. Because it was a long ride or anything like that. It was because he had been panicking the whole way here. God how the hell could he have been so stupid. Sure he'd been drunk, but he should've at least had the sense to put on a condom. He sighed and cupped a hand to his face, shutting his eyes tightly to try to clear his head and stop the overwhelming panick that was overtaking him. He quickly lifted his head back up when the door to the ranch house opened and a tall dark headed man, who he immediately recognized as his father, stepped into the doorway. "Who's there?" Rafe asked, rubbing his eyes. "It's me, Pa." Dish said, gulping a little. "It's William." Rafe's eyes went wide. "Will?" He asked. "Is that really you?" He cautiously approached the boy. Dish nodded. "Yeah, Pa..." He said. "It's me." Rafe smiled and pulled the young man in for a hug. "My God, I can't believe you're really here." He exclaimed, hugging his eldest son, tightly. Dish hugged his father back, and for a moment he forgot about all his panick. Finally after a long while, Rafe let go of his son, but still stood there infront of him, smiling happily. "So where have ya been all this time, Will?" He asked. Dish sighed. "Well, Montana recently." He told his father. "Before that I was still in Texas with Grandma and Grandpa." Rafe smiled. "Well why don't you come on inside." He told his son. "I'll put that horse away for ya, and you can get yourself a cup of coffee. Dish shook his head. "I can't stay, Pa." He said. "I was just wonderin' if I could talk to JT for a minute. Is he home?" Rafe sighed. "Well actually, Will..." Rafe told his son. "JT's married now. He moved out about a month ago." Dish sighed. "He got married?" He asked, to be sure he heard right. Rafe nodded. "He's gonna have a baby too." He told him. "In about three months." Dish's skin got hot, and the panic began to wash over him again, at the mention of a baby. "Well..." He said, wanting to change the subject. "Do you know where I can find him?" Rafe nodded. "I surely do." He said. "His house is just about two miles down the creek from here. Just follow the trail." Thank ya, Pa." Dish said, letting Rafe pull him in for another hug, before he ran back down the porch steps to his Buckskin gelding. "You come back and visit for awhile before ya head back to Montana, ya hear!" Rafe shouted after his son. Dish waved to his father. "I will!" He hollered back as he took off down the trail at a gallop. "I promise!"

...

JT rolled over in bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but it was proving to be very difficult with his big rounded belly. He sighed and snuggled up against Rock, trying in vein to get comfortable. Rock cocked an eye open. "You alright, love?" He asked. JT moaned. "No." He said, irritably, and slowly stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna walk around for awhile." He continued, grabbing his robe, and putting it on. Rock sat up in bed. "Do ye' want me to get ye' anything?" He asked. JT shook his head. "No..." He said. "Just go back to sleep. I'll be back in a minute." Rock sighed an laid back down. "Alright." He said, closing his eyes again. "Just don't be up to long...You need your rest." "I won't." JT promised, as he walked out of the bedroom.

He sighed as he paced around the house. God, this little terror had better be worth what it was puttin' him through. This was the third night in a row he hadn't been able to sleep. He sighed and reached down to rub his belly. "You gotta let daddy sleep, little one." He said to he and Rock's unborn child. "Or else I won't have no strength to get you outta there." Suddenly JT was awaken from his daze by a loud knock at the door. He went to get up from the couch to answer it, but suddenly Rock came rushing down the stairs, gun in hand, ready to face whatever outlaw or bandit was at the door. "Stay there, Love." Rock told him, cocking his gun. "I'll handle this." Rock gently cracked the door and stuck his gun through the crack. "Who's there!?" He demanded, placing his finger on the trigger. "Don't shoot!" A panicked voice yelled from outside. JT's eyes got wide at the sound of the voice. He recognized it at once. "Rock, wait a minute..." He said, getting up from the couch and crossing the room to the door. "Dish..." JT called through the door. "Is that you?" "Yes! It's me!" Dish hollered back. "Tell your man to put his gun away!" JT looked up at Rock. "It's my brother, honey." He told him. "Let him in." Rock sighed and opened the door, letting a terrified, sweat soaked, panicked looking Dish into the house. "What the hell happened to you, Dish!?" JT asked, shocked to see his older brother looking so pale and scared.

"I need help, JT." Dish told him, his face looking so white, JT thought that he might vomit right there infront of them. "Calm down now Dish..." JT said. "Whats the matter." Dish stumbled into the house, and leaned up against the wall. "Hold on a minute..." He moaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Rock hurriedly opened the window next to where Dish was leaning, and JT guide his brother to it. Dish puked out the window, coughed, wiped his mouth and then slowly turned around to face JT and Rock, who were both starring at him with wide, frightened eyes. "William Robert Covington-Langston!" JT demanded. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Dish gulped. "I'm in trouble, JT..." He said. "Big trouble...I need to get back to Texas, so they won't come lookin' for me." JT gave dish a confused look. "Who's they?" He asked. Dish sighed. "It's a long story, JT..." He explained. JT sighed and looked up at Rock. "Honey, go back to bed." He told him. "I need to talk to Dish alone."

Rock sighed and kissed JT's forehead. "Alright..." He agreed, turning back to go to their bedroom. "Love you." "Love you too." JT replied, before turning back to Dish. "Sit down, Dish." JT told his older brother. "Let's talk about this." Dish crossed the room and sat down in one of the armed chairs next to the couch. He removed his hat and ran a hand through his wavy dark hair, that was now caked with sweat. JT sat down on the couch next to Dish's chair. "Alright, Dish." He said. "Tell me what happened." Dish sighed before beginning his story. "Well..." He began. "You remember that annoying little smart ass kid that lived a couple miles away from us when we were kids?"

JT thought for a moment. "Not really." He said. "You're gonna have to be more specific." Dish sighed. "The one that stuck chewing gum in my hair at school..." He said. JT just gave him a blank stare. "The one that hit me over the head with a shovel.." Dish tried again. JT grinned a little, but still shook his head. Dish sighed. "The one that stuffed a garden snake down my pants.." JT chuckled. "Oh I remember him now." He said, still laughing. "God he had quite a crush on you didn't he?" Dish gave JT a shocked look. "What're you talkin' about, JT?" He asked. "He hated me. Infact he still hates me...Actually he probably wants to kill me now..." JT smiled. "Well you know why he always acted like he hated you?" He asked. "Cause he's a Jackass." Dish guessed. JT chuckled again and shook his head. "It's cause he liked you...But he didn't wanna admit it." Dish sighed. "I guess that's why he didn't push me off when I..." He stopped himself when he caught JT looking at him.

"When you what, Dish?" JT asked. Dish sighed and cupped a hand to his face. "I fucked him." He admitted. JT chuckled again. "Hey! It ain't funny, JT!" Dish snapped. JT stopped himself from laughing. "Sorry." He apologized. "It's just that me and Lindsey kinda figured that that would happen sooner or later." Dish blushed and looked down at the floor, away from JT. "Well I was drunk..." He said. "So it really doesn't count anyway." JT smiled. "How was he?" He asked. Dish looked at him with wide eyes. "Why the hell would you ask that!?" He asked in shock. "Just wonderin'." JT told him. "If I remember right he was pretty cute." Dish sighed. "He was good." He admitted. "A little loose for my liking though." "Slut?" JT asked. Dish shrugged. "Probably." He said. "That or he just fucked himself a lot." JT sighed. "Alright..." He said. "Let's get back on subject. What does fucking Jasper Fant have to do with you being on the run?" Dish sighed. "Well..." He said. "I didn't use protection... And I came more than one enough times inside him to...well...you know..get the job done." Dish didn't have to look up to know JT had an angry look on his face. "Dish..." JT mumbled, angrily. "Hold on a minute JT, just let me tell the rest of the story before ya start yellin' at me." Dish told him, trying to defend himself. "Alright..." JT agreed. "But you'd better have a damn good reason for runnin' out on him after ya knocked him up!"

Dish stood up. "It wasn't my fault." He stated. We went to Miles City to drop off a couple head of steers to the army post, then we went and got drunk at the saloon. He shoved me, I shoved him back, then he gave me a right hook to the cheek, so I threw him into a hotel room, and we..." JT glarred at his brother. "Damnit Dish!" He snapped at him. "How could you be so god damned careless!" "I didn't know what I was doin'!" Dish snapped back. "I was drunk!" "That don't matter, Dish!" JT yelled at him, but then suddenly he stopped scolding Dish when he realized this might not be as bad as it seemed. "Dish, how do you know he's really pregnant?" JT asked. "Did he tell you?" Dish shook his head. "No..." He said. "My friend Newt told me. He seen Jasper with the mornin' sickness, and Jasper told him not to tell anybody about it..." JT raised an eyebrow. "So why'd he tell you?" Dish sighed. "He didn't really mean to." He said. "The doctor from Miles City came out to the ranch, and Newt kinda let it slip that he was here to check on Jasper...So naturally I had to get the poor kid to tell me the rest..." JT sighed. "Dish, you've gotta go back." He told him. Dish's eyes got wide and he shook his head. "I can't, JT!" He stated firmly. "He'd kill me!" "Well I wouldn't blame him!" JT snapped. "You oughta be ashamed of yourself, Dish! runnin' off on him like that when he's carryin' your child!"

"Tryin' to make me feel bad ain't gonna work, JT." Dish told his younger brother. "Damnit Dish!" JT yelled at him. "You're twenty-three years old! You should know by now how to take responsibility for your actions!" "Damnit JT!" Dish yelled back. "I Ain't Goin Back!"

JT looked his brother deep in the eye, angrily and coldly. He'd never once been ashamed by anyone in his family until now. "Fine!" He snapped. "Stay here if ya want! I don't give a damn! But if they send someone out here after ya, don't expect any help from me!" Dish sighed. "Okay..." He agreed. "You don't have to help me if they come after me... But thanks for lettin' me stay here. Your a good brother." "Whatever." JT mumbled angrily. "Throw your stuff in the guest room and go get some sleep...We'll discuss the rest of this later." And with that, JT got up from the couch and went back up the stairs to he and Rock's bedroom.

Dish sighed and walked into the guest room. He kicked off his boots, and then laid down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he thought to himself, "What have I done?"

...

Jasper sat up at the table back at the Hat Creek Cattle Company in Montana. Nobody had seen or heard from Dish in two weeks, and he was starting to lose hope. He sighed and laid his head down on the table. Why did he care anyway. He hated Dish. He hated him more than anyone...At least that's what he kept telling himself. Deep down he knew he didn't hate Dish at all. Infact he actually kinda liked him. Maybe he even loved him. Ofcourse it didn't matter now though. Dish had gone back to Nebraska to be with that little blonde slut Lorena Wood. Jasper sighed and got up from his chair to go to bed, and in the back of his mind he thought to himself that It was probably in his best interest to forget about Dish. After all it didn't look like he'd be coming back anytime soon.

TBC


End file.
